The Oxidising Angel
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Blackarachnia is being forced to marry Tarantulas but meets her true love, Silverbolt on her way to Iacon. Titanic rewrite/human-formers/Iacon is more or less New York. I don't own Transformers or Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

**Zirconia**: I wasn't going to post this until I was near the last chapter but 2 of my friends said it would be more fun for me to post it chapter by chapter because it was more cliff hanger-ish and exciting that way...so...here goes.

...and yes, my grammer sucks. You don't have to point that out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tarantulas...I'm not impressed." Blackarachnia's eyes gazed at the ship in front of her.

"It's hard to impress you, my dear." The two gathered their belongings and made their way to the ship. Blackarachnia sighed when she felt the ocean air blow around her as the wind picked up.

'_I really don't want to do this...'_

Random people were shoved out of the way as two men ran through the crowd.

"Rattrap! Hurry up!" Silverbolt yelled, looking behind him. The shorter one known as Rattrap ran faster, "I'm sorry! I'm not as fast as you!"

Once they made it onto the ship they slowed to a stop to look around to find the room they were to stay in, "Right here." Silverbolt said as he opened the door. Inside they saw two people who they were to share the room with. The youngest one was about twelve years old with freckles over his nose and spikey blonde hair on his head. The older had black hair with green eyes that gave one a feeling of comfort.

Silverbolt stepped forward and held out his hand, "Hello, my name is Silverbolt and this is my good friend Rattrap."

The older one shook his hand, giving him a warm smile, "I'm Tigatron and this is my son, Cheetor." He motioned to the blonde next to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

Pretty soon the ship began to sail and a certain couple began to unpack along with the others in their party. Blackarachnia heard Tarantulas speaking to Megatron in the sitting room, "The others went for a walk on the deck, I told them we'd meet them after we finish unpacking."

"Blackarachnia might enjoy that. After all, it's bright outside and she loves the sun for some reason."

Blackarachnia stood next to the door, listening. Everyone in the royal family loved the dark, only came out during the night or on very cloudy days. Everyone except Blackarachnia, she loved to lay out in the sunlight. But she didn't get to do it often. Everyone in the family wore black, she was forced to. She had never worn a bright color in her life. Oh, how she wanted to be free of the royal family. Free to wear what she wanted, do what she wished, talked to people who weren't family members or other people that were in the same class as her. Being forced to marry Tarantulas was going to be a nightmare. She looked in the mirror at herself wearing a long black dress with skinny straps and her thigh high black boots. The 23 year old girl sighed as she heard the others call her name then walked out the door.

Cheetor walked with the three men, listening to them talk about each other. Silverbolt had revealed his past of creating art and growing up with Rattrap. Now his father was talking about his mother, Snowstalker. She had passed away from a massive heart attack at 21 a few years after he was born. He tried not to think about because he knew for a fact that he would meet her again one day.

Tigatron spoke of his love for her but knew he needed to move on like she told him to a month before her death.

The group had stopped to talk but Silverbolt wasn't even listening now. A group of first class people wearing all black were walking by, Rattrap and Tigatron recognized them immidiately as members of the royal family. The tallest one was scary enough to give anyone the creeps with his orange eyes that seemed to glow and his evil smile.

Megatron.

The second one was shorter, had bright yellow eyes with his hair starting to turn gray and had on glasses.

Tarantulas.

The third man was wearing a black cowboy hat which casted shadows over his face and was the only one wearing black cowboy boots. Blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

Quickstrike.

But Silverbolt had his attention on the girl in the middle of the men. She was beautiful with creamy white skin that compared with snow and long black hair that reached her knees. Her gorgeous green eyes looked full of nothing but sadness. He watched as she walked by with graceful, slilent steps, the wind blowing through her hair and her long black dress.

She looked like an angel. To Silverbolt's surprise, she turned and looked at him with those beautiful green eyes. He smiled and she smiled right back. It didn't last long, though. The taller man with the orange eyes grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his side, "My daughter, you know we do not associate with people of the lowest of class."

She looked back at Silverbolt with what was clearly pleading eyes before she was pulled away.

"Sheesh! Snobby pricks!" Rattrap snorted at the men of the group. Tigatron nodded in agreement, "The lady should be able to do what she wants, look at whom she wishes."

Silverbolt watched as they turned the corner, "I wish I could help her..."

"Good luck with that!" Cheetor stuck his tongue out at the corner they had just turned. After about an hour three of the people in their group decided to head back. Rattrap turned back, noticing his friend hadn't moved, "Silverbolt, you comin?"

"I'll stay out here a little longer. I'll be back later."

Silverbolt leaned against the railing, looking out at the ocean as day turned to night. Figures, only he would fall in love with someone at first glance and they end up being part of a royal family. He stood up and walked over to one of the chairs closest to the wall and sat down, thinking. Thinking about the past, the future, the here and now, the girl from earlier running past him...wait! The girl from earlier had just ran past him, holding up her dress to keep from tripping. He took off running after her and followed her into a dark, empty room. A large rolled up rope was sitting in the corner and she was headed right for it! Silverbolt ran to her, "Ma'am, are you ok?!"

Tears were streaming down her face, her eye makeup making her tears black. She picked up the rope then turned around only to drop the rope upon seeing who was talking to her.

"You-you're the man from earlier."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded, "What is the matter? Why are you crying?"

She did not know the reason behind her actions when she threw herself into his arms and started crying, freely. He didn't complain but just wrapped her up in a tight embrace that made her feel safe and wanted. Figures she'd fall in love with someone at first glance and they not even be half of the royal family.

Silverbolt ran his fingers through her long black hair, trying his best to comfort her.

After about ten minutes, she pulled away, "Forgive, me. I don't even know you yet I'm sobbing all over you as if I've known you all my life."

"It's quite alright, ma'am."

"Just...call me Blackarachnia. I hate it when people speak to me with a bunch of respect I don't even want."

"Why were you crying?"

"I'm being forced to marry someone I do not love and they are forcing me even farther into the darkness..." She let out a quiet sob, "I came down here to....to..." She looked at the rope then looked back at Silverbolt, "Uhm...forget I even said anything about that."

"Forgive, me. I am Silverbolt." He knew she was trying to get off the subject so held out his hand and she took it, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you, Silverbolt." She stepped closer to him. Strange how she didn't even know this man yet she felt so comfortable and safe with him. Her emerald eyes studied his figure. His shoulder length black hair pulled back in a sort of ponytail while some strands were falling around his face. He was wearing the one thing her family couldn't stand, white. A white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with a pair of brown boots. He was muscular and tall but had the most gentle smile that could probably turn into an evel glare if you got on his bad side. She reached a hand up, hesitantly and stroked the strands of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail.

He responded by placing a hand on her cheek.

"Forgive me, I don't even know you but at the same time it feels like..."

"...like I'm someone that's been by your side your whole life?"

"Yes."

"I have the same feeling."

Blackarachnia placed her hands on his shoulders, "Are...you an angel?"

"That's what I should be asking you."

Before anymore words could be said the door was thrown opened and Rattrap peaked in, "Silverbolt! I've been lookin for ya! Those people from earlier are stompin around lookin for-oh!" He closed the door after stepping in, "My bad, I had no idea...eh."

"I should be leaving anyway. Meet me here tomorrow?"

He nodded and she left. Rattrap just shook his head, "What is wrong with you?!"

The next morning he met her in that same spot. She greeted him with a warm smile and a hug, which he gladly accepted.

"Silverbolt, they asked me where I was last night and I told them I had ran into one of my friends from the private school I attended and they asked me to invite you to have dinner with us."

"If it means being by your side, I would be glad."

She got a sad expression, "Silverbolt?"

"Yes?"

"You...should wear black."


	2. Chapter 2

**Zirconia**: I really wasn't going to finish this until I got a review earlier. I know my writing sucks, you don't have to point that out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rattrap fell backwards on the bed, laughing hysterically, "Are you serious!?"

Silverbolt's eye twitched, "Yes."

Rattrap was gasping for air, "I don't know what to say about this slag!" He was crying from laughing so hard, "What are you going to do?!"

"He's going to go, of course!" Tigatron came in and forced him down into a chair.

"Hey! What-"

"You and I are about the same size so you can wear some of my clothes. Now..." Tigatron ran his fingers through Silverbolt's dark hair, "We need to fix you up so you won't look like the same person they saw yesterday." Silverbolt was to busy glaring at Rattrap and didn't notice the bottle in Tigatron's hand, "Rattrap, you know- AHHHHHH! Cold!"

This only made Rattrap laugh even more as he watched him put hair gel on Silverbolt's hair to slick it back, "So, you got..." He looked at the clothes Tigatron was going to force Silverbolt to wear, "...a long black trench coat, looks like something they'd wear...black boots, black pants, and a black dress shirt. You know to just play along with them right? Act like you're stuck up and stuff?"

"Yes, I know but as long as I'm with her I'll-"

"Sheesh! You're way to romantic for me right now!"

Cheetor had been sitting against the wall on the bed he shared with his father, reading a book. He was amused but tried not to let it show incase it made Silverbolt feel bad.

Blackarachnia stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She was finishing with her hair when she heard the men of the family talking outside. Her long black hair was up in braids that formed a sort of bun effect with loose strands of smaller braids held up by black roses and black jewels. Her dress had no sleeves so she could wear her long black gloves with it. The black cross attached to the black choker around her neck dangled against her throat as she left the room, her black boots making silent clicks on the floor. She said nothing as they made their way across the ship. Stepping back inside she saw Silverbolt at the door and ran to him.

"Silverbolt!"

"Blackarachnia..."

The dark haired girl whispered in his ear before anyone could see the two together, "Just...act like you're a rich man whore that is overly cocky and greedy and you'll fit right in."

Once in the room, Silverbolt looked around at everything from the fancy table cloths to the band playing in the corner of the room. He felt out of place but Blackarachnia le+aned her head on his upper arm as they made their way to the others. Silverbolt closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute as he threw himself into character before entering the room. Tarantulas shook his hand but Megatron, of course just glared at him with those neon orange orbs. He sat down beside Blackarachnia.

Outside, Tigatron was spying through the windows every now and then but cursed when they entered one of the private rooms, "This can't be good..oof!" When he turned around he ran into another person making them drop a book, "Do forgive me-!" A young girl around Blackarachnia's age stood before him, he picked her book up for her and they seemed to get into a sort of trance after that. His eyes gazed over her brownish blonde hair that was half up in a small hat that resembled an artists hat, her light brown dress hugged her body showing off her curvy figure.

"I'm sorry, sir." Her brown eyes stared into his.

"That's quite alright." Tigatron smiled at her. She was gorgeous! He held his hand out, "My name's Tigatron."

"I'm Airazor."

Cheetor kept quiet as he crawled above the Predicon family on one of the many thick beams. He glanced down at Silverbolt thinking quietly, 'Stay in character, Silverbolt! I know you dont like acting like these people but...!' He hid himself against the wall on top of the highest beam as they began to talk.

"So...Silverbolt, why are you on this ship?" Megatron asked as his red eyes stared at the man sitting beside his daughter. Silverbolt thought of the worst thing possible that would sound convincing that he was one of them. "Well...One of my family members had been attacked by a low ranking Maximal and I have been invited to watch the fool as he is hanged."

'Good one!' Cheetor thought. The lower classes below the royal family were called Maximals, which Cheetor snorted at the Predicon name, 'Maximal sounds better anyway! Jerks...' The Predicon family consisted of men except for one girl who was considered the 'princess' of the family. That one girl is forced to marry within the family and have at least three babies, one being female. Any other females were born they would be put out of their misery. Only one girl was allowed in the family at a time. Silverbolt, upon hearing this information before leaving went crazy. 'Thank Primus he went into character before they showed up!'

Blackarachnia smirked, 'Not bad, Jojo. Just keep up the snobby man-whore act and you'll be convincing as ever!' She could tell he hated these people and prayed that she could run away and be with him and the rest of the Maximal class. Silverbolt HATED acting like this, talking about women like they were nothing but mindless sluts, bad mouthing Maximals, killing the female babies born into the family after the first one is born?! But he stayed in character. When the Predicons began to leave one by one Silverbolt was to escort Blackarachnia back to her small section on the ship while the others discussed 'family business' and drank until they were shitfaced. Little did they know of the Maximal's plans...

After turning the corner and leaving everyone's sight, he grabbed her by her shoulders, "How bad do you want to escape this family of yours?"

"I would do anything to get away from those mindless, perverted, bastards, why?"

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes! But first-

"Silverbolt! I thought you were going to snap!" Cheetor jumped down beside the couple from above.

"Good job, little one. Your father was right, you are quite the little spy."

Blackarachnia took off and ran into her quaters and began scrambling around.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll thank me for it later." She had a big bag and was throwing some belongings into it as well as small bags and fancy boxes. She threw Cheetor a bag. He just shrugged and started grabbing random thigns in her room that he figured she'd need. He found a jewelry box and gently placed that in the bag as well. Silverbolt was somewhat confused, she was grabbing all these different things but didn't grab any clothing. He started to grab one of her black dresses but she stopped him, "I'd rather die than wear anymore of their clothes. I'll stick with this outfit until I get off this boat!"

"Hey! I think we should hurry!" Cheetor seemed to be paniced.

"Then we should leave."


	3. Chapter 3

"How can you stand to live with that?"

"I do my best not to listen but obey at the same time so I won't be punished for anything."

The couple walked along looking out at the ocean. The sky was starting to cloud over, blocking the lght from the sun. Silverbolt shifted his eyes up to the sky, "The air is damp, it will rain soon."

"I've...never felt the rain before." She looked into his eyes, "I've only seen it from behind tinted windows."

Low thunder sounded throughout the sky above, catching her attention. Hearing it outside for the first time, it was actually very soothing to listen to. From inside her home wth the Predicons it would make the mansion rumble with it, making it sound like a monster trying to rip it apart. Blackarachnia stepped closer to the railing and looked out over the ocean as a bolt of pinkish colored lightning struck the water in the distance, "It's beautiful out here..."

Stepping forward so he could be beside her, Silverbolt spoke, "Yes, it definately is." After his words were spoken, rain began to pour out of the sky above. The girl just leaned her head back and let it wash over her face. Silverbolt couldn't help but wonder how deprived this girl really was, "Blackarachnia, have you ever been camping?"

She shook her head, "What's that?"

'Yeah...she's deprived, alright.' He thought then explained, "It's when you go outside into the woods, near a lake, or where ever is convienient and you can set up a tent, make a fire, you know, do nature stuff. It's more fun to have other people. Definately Rattrap, he always gets annoyed with everything. It's halarious! Especially when he tries to fish, it just never goes well for him. The fish always take the bait off the hook and make their escape by swimming into the darkest part of the water. I should take you one day!"

Blackarachnia snickered as she took her wet hair down, letting it flow down her back, reaching her lower thighs.

"Then there's the walks on the beaches. If I was able, I'd be staying on the beach day and night. Have you witnessed the seafoam when it gunks up and comes to shore?"

"Yes, I've seen pictures. The foam stays there on top of the sand for a long time before it disappears."

"Well," He began, "Legend says that when the foam does that and washes to shore, it is the souls or spirits of those who were lost at sea coming back to be with their loved ones."

"That sounds so sweet."

He took her hands in his as he spoke again, "I'll show you one day. We'll stay on the beach until it happens. It's beautiful. Especially when the moon is full. It's gorgeous when a storm is forming in the distance over the ocean water. The lightning is always rainbow colored. It's gorgeous."

"I bet, it sounds breath taking." They were both getting soaked. Thinking it would help keep her somewhat dry, Silverbolt took his coat and placed it around her shoulders then wrapped his arms around her small body. She just rested her head against his chest, the safe feeling had her nearly asleep in his strong arms. She never felt like this with her family, nothing even close. She started thinking about the future, 'Without me, I guess my family will die off, fortunately. Either that or turn gay.'

She opened her eyes after he rubbed his hands up and down her back, "We should get inside, my lady."

**Silverbolt's POV**

We made it to the room I was sharing with everyone else and Blackarachnia took off the jacket I had placed around her. She sat it on top of her bags we had brought in earlier and shuddered from the rain soaked clothes that stuck to her body.

"Would you like to change? We don't have any clothing for females, you could try to fit in mine with a tight belt around the pants." I pulled out a white button up dress shirt and turned to hand it to her, seeing her in the process of taking her corset off. She mentioned earlier that she hated the way her body looked, she claimed she was always very skinny with huge breasts and pale skin. The corset hid most of her chest area by tightening the material against it, but nothing could be done for her pale skin and her skinny body. In my eyes, she's perfect. Most males would look at her and their eyes would automatically be focused on her chest. To me, that is just extremely unnessecary. There are many other things. The main thing that I find myself looking at is her beautiful green eyes. Her angelic green eyes. She must be heaven sent, there's no way around it.

**Blackarachnia's POV**

The atmosphere around him, it's so comforting. I feel safe, I don't feel the sadness or the depression I felt with my family. He actually treats me with love and respect, he treats me like a girl wants to be treated. I know for a fact he is trustworthy. Even now as I undress myself in front of him, I feel no fear as his eyes look me up and down. His strong hands gently grab my shoulders and he brings me to his chest, in an embrace so comforting I never want it to end. My hands on his chest, I look up and find myself being pulled into a kiss. Not just a kiss, but my first kiss. I can feel myself blushing as his tongue entered my mouth, I have no idea what to do! I've never done anything like this before! But...I know that...everything's going to be ok.

**Tigatron & Airazor**

The two were walking hand in hand out on one of the deck. Having found out that Airazor was staying in the room just across from his, he was content with the fact that it'd be easier to see her. She had put her book she was reading into her large messager bag that she carried around her, sort of like a pocketbook. He had spoken of Silverbolt and Blackarachnia, then of the men of the royal family and Airazor wrinkled her nose, "How can she put up with being the only girl in a family full of men like that?!"

"I don't know but we're going to try and help her."

"I can help out! We can disguise her as someone else!"

"Well, I suppose we can't keep her hidden inside a room, now can we?" Tigatron grinned, "Any ideas?"

"A few..."

Airazor then began to whisper her plan. She could lend her some of her clothing and maybe everything would be ok...right?

**Rattrap & Cheetor**

"Airazor is really nice, I hope Father ends up asking her to be my mother!" The little blonde boy was so excited about possibly having a new mother. Rattrap just chuckled at the kid.

'The ship of dreams, that has to be a nickname for this big boat. Everyone on here has fallen in love with someone. But, I have to admit, Silverbolt deserves true love.' Rattrap thought.

"Should we go back to the room any time soon and check on them?"

"Trust me, kid. Silverbolt and Blackarachnia have been in that room alone for a long time now. I don't think we should interrupt them any time soon."

They still had four days until their destination. Rattrap knew it was going to be hard to hide Blackarachnia since the family she was from was crazy but he was willing to help.

**Tigatron's POV**

Standing in the small room that Airazor was staying in, just across from mine, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was as she gathered up some clothing for the predicon princess in hiding. Her movements were so graceful as she moved across the room to gather certain things. Hard to believe that I had fallen in love at first site with someone I had only known for a few hours.

I still can't forget Snowstalker but she had begged me to move on a month before she passed on.

"She should wear bright colors. She's always wearing dark clothing." She said, looking back at me with a smile on her gorgeous face. I nodded and she returned to her bag of dresses. I couldn't help but step closer to her and place my hand on her shoulder to pull her up. My lips had to be on hers and from the looks of it, she wanted hers against mine as well. I hold her in my arms and nuzzle her gently and kiss her neck as she begins to giggle.

"Ok! Ok! We have to get this to Blackarachnia! Haha!"

**Silverbolt's POV**

I wake up, slowly, to Blackarachnia at my side. The white sheets up to her hips, her hair sprawled out beneath her as she breathed softly. The morning sun was reflecting off of her beautiful pale skin through the window. I can't help to wonder, though, where Cheetor and Rattrap were. I found out the first night that Cheetor doesn't sleep. Instead he sits up in the bed or beside the window and reads. Every now and then he'll take a cat nap and even they don't last long. How does that kid have so much energy?

Maybe he's like Rattrap, he can stay up for days on end then sleep for one hour then do it again.

"_Sleep is for the weak._" He had sad at one point.

But now that I have an angel beside me, all I want to do is stay up and gaze at her. We were up all night. I guess after everything we had done, she was ready for some rest.

She can rest all she wants, I'll stay up and watch over her to make sure she gets as much rest as she needs.

______________________________

Blackarachnia's green eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light coming in through the window. She sat up on her knees, not bothering to cover her naked body and faced Silverbolt who was standing beside the window. He was missing a shirt and it light colored pants seemed to be to big without his belt but he seemed to be comfortable.

"Good morning, my lady."

"Morning?!" She gasped, "But we've been in here alone since two thirty yesterday evening! Where are your friends?!"

He then began to explain Rattrap and Cheetor's hyperactive selves and Tigatron's staying with Airazor. She calmed down once more after hearing this, although she still felt like she had ran everyone out.

"I do love this room, though. There's nothing to hold back the light and it reflects off of the white walls making it even brighter and more beautiful!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she gazed out the window at the morning sky, "I love it here. Being with you in the light." She felt his arms wrap around her so leaned against his chest, "I love you, Silverbolt."

"And I love you, Blackarachnia."

"ALL RIGHT, GUYS! Cover up what you don't want to be seen!" Rattrap called while opening the door, ruining the mood as usual, "Airazor has got Blackarachnia- Oh!" He stopped upon seeing his friend frantically covering his love up with the blanket, "Sorry, didn't think..." He trailed off and walked over to the window as Airazor came in with a bag. Her gaze found Blackarachnia and she couldn't help but giggle upon seeing the predicon princess wrapped up in a white blanket. She even had made a little hood to hide under. The blonde smiled and lifted up the said hood and spoke to her with the most gentle voice, "Would you like to come with me?"

She hadn't heard another female speak in so long, "Uh, sure. I guess. Where are we going?"

"Into the bathroom so I can help you change into your new clothes." She smiled again, "I got you some light colored dresses along with some boots and sandles."

"R-really? B-but...you don't have to help me..."

"Well, I'm not letting you go to dinner with us in men's clothing!"

Blackarachnia felt her heart skip a beat, "D-dinner? B-but what i-if someone sees-"

"Honey, you'll be fine. No one has clearly seen a picture of your face because you're always hiding behind your hair in the pictures we've all seen of you with your family. They might recognize your hair, though. No one else on this ship has long hair like yours."

She nodded and looked down before standing up after making sure that she was completely covered with the bed sheet, "Well, then...I guess we need to fix that." The ex predicon picked up a knife she saw sitting on a table beside Rattrap and, before anyone could stop her she cut her long hair short enough for it to reach her shoulder blades. She then proceeded to walk to the window, open it, and threw the hair out into the ocean.

Cheetor stepped in with Tigatron and Blackarachnia ran into the bathroom to hide herself, Airazor following. She didn't want everyone to see her wrapped up in a blanket for God's sake!

Rattrap couldn't keep his mouth shut, "Bolt, I think it's safe to say that you are a very dramatic person. Falling in love with a girl like her, when will you learn to calm it down?"

"Shut up, Rattrap." He replied with a smile and recieved one in return.

In the bathroom, Blackarachnia was hesitant about taking the blanket out from around her.

"Girl, we have the same thing. It isn't like I haven't seen it before." She pulled out a pastel lavender dress with sleeves that reached the elbow, "Do you like this one?"

Blackarachnia, of course, nodded, "I've never had anything light like that before. It's gorgeous!"

"Well, we're the same size so try it on." She handed her the dress and helped her put it on. Afterwords, the blonde pulled out some white sandles and handed them to her new friend, "I hope we wear the same size!" She crossed her fingers as she put them on. Luckily, they fit perfectly.

"Look at yourself in the mirror!" Airazor turned her around so she could see herself in the full body mirror. Blackarachnia almost fainted at the new look she had. She actually thought of herself as pretty with these new clothes. The chest area was a little tight but she could breathe so she wasn't complaining.

"I'm...not wearing black! I'm actually wearing bright colored clothes!" She turned and gave Airazor the biggest hug, "You guys have helped me out so much!"

"Well, we couldn't stand those men you were living with. Oh! Don't forget the hat! You can either wear a hat or a scarf around your head to keep your hair up."

Blackarachnia chose the white hat with the lavender ribbon around it then walked out behind Airazor as they exited the bathroom.

Silverbolt thought she looked even more beautiful than before. The dress reached the middle of her shins and the sandles gave her a much more cutesy look, along with the hat.

"I don't think the preds will come down to our part of the ship, you should be safe."

**Predicons**

"Where could she be?!" Megatron was furious, "She plainly said she was coming back here!" His eyes went to the group of men behind them.

Inferno was the first to speak, "We've looked everywhere, Royalty! She is no where to be found."

"This is a ship in the middle of the ocean! There's only so many places she could be."

Quickstrike spoke next, "Maybe she finally went through with killin' herself. She spoke a lot 'bout suicide, Boss."

The girl's father was getting overly annoyed. But it did make sense, she was always writing about suicide and talking about death. But then again, what Predicon doesn't? She had spoken of it more than usual, though. Always writing poems about hanging herself. That and falling to her death. Megatron looked out of the window as a flashback played itself in his head.

_"Blackarachnia, what are you writing about this time?" He had walked in on her in the biggest room of the mansion and found her sitting on the black, velvet sofa in front of the latge fireplace._

_"I'm writing about one falling to their death."_

_"May I ask why, my dear?" He sat beside her and started reading as she explained._

_"Well, chances are if a human jumps from very high up their heart will stop just before they hit the end. They only feel the pain of their heart stopping in mid-fall." She looked up at her father with sad eyes, "I would like to die that way when my time comes."_

_"My dear, your time isn't going to come anytime soon. Don't forget your position in this family."_

_"Yeah, to give birth to God knows how many boys. After I have a girl, I'll be killed." Her eyes traced the edges of her journal she'd been writing in. She shuddered when her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Blackarachnia, we don't like to think of it as killing."_

_"You're right, it's murder."_

_"Murder is such a...strong word for such actions."_

_"At least when you're falling you get the chance to feel freedom right before your heart stops."_

"Inferno! Go look for her in the areas where there would be ropes. The rest of you, search this entire deck of the ship for any kind of evidence that she is not among the living."

**Maximal's**

The group of maximals, and the one predicon, were walking out onto the deck when Blackarachnia stopped and opened her hand to reveal her black cross choker she had on the day before.

"Sweet heart, are you ok?" Airazor's hand touched the girl's shoulder.

"Yes, I just need to do something." She broke away from the rest of the group and threw the necklace to the very end of the ship. Luckily, it landed right where she intended for it to, right over one of the many ropes that were wrapped around the railing. The others were somewhat confused by her actions but decided not to say anything.

Silverbolt, on the other hand, knew what she was doing, "So, you want to go to a real party?"

______________________________________

**Read and Review please! Tell me if there's anything specific you want me to add in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blackarachnia's POV**

The food in the Maximal's part of the ship was way better than that fancy crap I was forced to eat all my life as a Pred. I ate more than I had ever before in my life. It was my first time ever eating meat. I didn't think I'd like it at first.

"Honey, you eat all you want to. You're way to skinny!" Airazor had said to me. She's right. Most people would say I have a sort of disorder since my ribs actually show, somewhat.

The music down here wasn't all slow and fancy like I was used to but fast with a wonderful beat. I loved it! People were dancing while some people sat and ate, or in Rattrap's case, drank.

The atmosphere was so care free and happy! It wasn't tense at all! No one even seemed to recognize me, either.

Cheetor had done the cutest thing and asked Airazor to dance with him. Eventually he handed her over to Tigatron, and to my suprise Silverbolt asked me to dance with him.

"This is a big mistake. I don't know how to dance!" He pulled me to my feet and up against him, pretty soon we were starting out slow with the dancing. I almost became confused as we got faster.

"Silverbolt! Wait! I don't know the steps!" I was panicing, I admit it.

"Just move your feet and don't think." He smiled at me, that beautiful smile that made me feel completely carefree.

Rattrap had found a dance partner and so did Cheetor. He had found a young girl that seemed to be his age, give or take a year or two, and was now dancing with her along with the other people. Like everyone else in the room, I found myself giggling and laughing as I had fun with my new family. This life was so much easier than the other one I had left behind.

"I've never done this before in my life."

"Dance?"

"Yes..."

Silverbolt gave me a look, telling me through his gaze that deprived was an understatement when describing myself.

_Dannsa, ruidhle, ruidhle bhoidheach_

_Ruidhle bhoidheach, dannsa direach_

_Dannsa, ruidhle, ruidhle bhoidheach_

_Ruidhle bhoidheach, dannsa direach_

_Ciamar a ni mi dannsa direach_

_Ciamar a ni mi ruidhle bhoidheach_

_Ciamar a ni mi dannsa direach_

_Dh'fhalbh am prionn as bonn mo chota_

**Cheetor's POV**

I managed to sneak out when the others weren't paying attention, I had know something.

I made my way through the halls and over the decks with stealthy moves, making sure I wasn't going to be seen. After a good while of searching, I found what I was looking for! Inferno was talking with Megatron at the bottom of the steps that lead to the fancy diner. in his hand, he held the choker Blackarachnia had left near the ropes.

"Megatron, this is the necklace she always wore around her neck, correct?"

"Yes, Inferno."

"I'm afraid she might have jumped off of the ship, Royalty."

Jackpot, they fell for it.

It was then when Tarantulas joined in the conversation, "That can't be right! She knows better than that!"

"She's gone." Everyone turned to the blonde cowboy walking down the steps.

"Quickstrike, what are you-"

"Sorry, Boss. I tried to stop her but when she went through with it before I could get to her, I didn't know how to break it to ya."

Their talking became quiet as they went back up the steps. Everyone except Quickstrike, who walked over to the bench I was hiding behind and sat down. He lit up a cigar and, to my suprise, spoke to me, "Kiid, give this to Blackarachnia. Tell that boy she's with to take special care of her." He reached his hand behind the bench and handed me a folded up piece of paper, "Tell her 'Quicky' wishes her luck." and with that he stood up and walked away.

'Quicky?' How did he know I was back here? Without thinking, I stood and ran back to the room where I knew everyone had to be, now.

**Airazor's POV**

Even though I didn't know Cheetor that well yet, I knew something was off when he ran into the room with a fancy piece of paper. Tigatron kneeled down in front of the boy and took his arms in his hands. Before he could even ask the boy any he turned to Blackarachnia and held out the paper, "The cowboy Predicon, told me to give this to you. He said, 'Tell her 'Quicky' wishes her luck' then walked off before I could say anything. The Preds think you're dead but-" He stopped and we all looked to Blackarachnia when she took the paper from his hand. All of us in the room seemed to relax when a smile spread across her pretty face.

"Quicky, he's always helping me. He knew I'd pull something like this. If Father was to ever find out, he'd take Quickstrike's life."

I couldn't help myself after hearing her words, "Why would a father take his own son's life over something lke that?!" The Predicons angered me to no end. They were horrible! "I wish something awful on them, I hate to say it but they need a good slap in the face!"

Tigatron attempted to calm me down, placing his hand on my shoulder but I broke free from it and took the other girl into my arms. I couldn't help it! The life she must've lived before meeting us had to of been horrible!

"When this ship reaches Iacon, we'll all find a place to live, like an area of small houses for each of us. We'll show you what it's like to have a real family!"

For a second I thought I heard a sob come from her, "I owe you all so much."

"Don't worry about it, we couldn't just let ya stay with those weirdos." Rattrap just had a way with words, "Of course if we're ever caught, we'll be tortured and slagged over."

"Is he always this 'optimstic?'" I said to Silverbolt, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, you should see him when we're actually in big trouble."

Oh goodness, this guy had a problem. One to many bad experiences, possibly.

Silverbolt took Blackarachnia's hand in his and I couldn't help but smile at the two. It was plain as day that their love for each other was true and pure. I managed to get everyone out of the room so the two love birds could have some time alone.

**On another part of the ship**, the captain Optimus and the ship's creator Rhinox were over looking everything to make sure everything was going as it was meant to.

"We're going faster, now. We should be able to get to Iacon within the next day or so, correct?"

Rhinox nodded and looked out over the ocean. There shouldn't be any problems so the two were positive they were going to make it to Iacon safely, perhaps faster than expected now that they had upped the speed.

"Have the others keep a lookout just incase."

"Yes, sir."

**Silverbolt's POV**

I wasn't to sure when everyone left but as soon as I locked the door, our lips were pressed together almost instantly. There was nothing but us, together, nothing else existed anymore but our love. Just like the last time, I wasn't to sure how many times we made love in every way imaginable that night but it seemed to last forever. Neither of us wanted it to end. But unfortunately, it had to. After it was over, she fell into my arms breathing heavily and groaned whenever she made an attempt to move. I placed her on her back beside me and we just gazed into each others eyes. My hand was against her cheek with her hand over top of it.

"I love you, Silverbolt."

I will never tire of those words coming from her, "And I love you."

So beautiful, how her eyes light up when she hears those words. It makes me happy knowing that my lady is so. My love for her is so strong, she can feel it. No words are needed as we look into each others eyes. Her beauty, inside and out, has a certain darkness to it like a red rose in a field in the middle of the night with the moonlight shining on the dew drops that lay on it's petals. Her gorgeous green eyes seem to entrance me to where I can't look away. Her pale pink lips, so smooth and soft. I would give my life to make sure she stays away from that demonic family of hers. We lay there for a while, just talking to each other until she sat up, "Let's go for a walk! Are you up to it?"

Was I?

"As long as I am by your side, my lady, I'll do anything to stay there."

She had put on one of the white dresses Airazor had given her. This one reached her ankles and had several layers of silk. The sash that made the belt effect was a lavender color that matched the bodice. Her white, high heeled boots went perfect with the outfit. She had her hair in a loose braid going down her back, stopping at her shoulder blades. The dress had skinny straps so I had to offer her my jacket to keep her from freezing to death. I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, like an angel that fell from the heavens above. Her eyes, they held happiness unlike when I had first seen her. Along with the happiness was freedom and love. I took her small hand in mine and we made our way up to the deck to find the others standing there at the front of the boat.

"The stars..." Blackarachnia had her eyes on the night sky, admiring the full moon and the stars, "the sky is so beautiful."

We reached the others and Airazor was the first to comment on Blackarachnia's outfit, "It looks so good on you! I never wore it, to bright on me. It never went with my blonde hair." She laughed.

She thanked her once again then turned to look at me. I spoke without even thinking first, "You're so beautiful, my lady." My lips were on hers in an instant.

I suddenly remembered my golden chain around my neck with the cross on it and took it off, hooking it around her neck.

_____________________________________________

Rattrap was leaning against the rails with Cheetor while Tigatron and Airazor had a cuddle moment between themselves as well. No one noticed that the ship was headed straight to it's doom.

Two people that were working upon the ship sat and argued upon the lookout.

"-so cold, it's all your fault we're the ones up here."

"Shut up, keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." The blonde haired man said to the one beside him with the short, spikey black hair, "Besides, X...you were the one to volunteer."

"I volunteered because I didn't think I'd get stuck with you, Depth Charge!"

"Don't make me knock you over into the water, creep."

Rampage, or X, turned and looked out towards the front of the small lookout section and screamed.

"What is it now, you dumbass?"

"I-ice-berge! We're gonna hit it!"

"Shit!" Depth Charge picked up the communicator and beeped Rhinox who answered sleepily, "Yes?"

"We're headed straight into an ice berge!"

"Optimus!" Rhinox dropped the communicator and ran to the captain of the ship, "Turn the ship!"

**Rattrap's POV**

"It's going to hit!" I heard someone scream.

"What the-?"

The mood was completely shattered when the entire ship shook with a thunderous roar like something from a horrible nightmare. We turned to see what the cause was but came face to face with a huge glacier.

"Great, we're all gonna die."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Zirconia: **I don't own Transformers or the Titanic idea/movie/script whatever. I just own the idea to put the two together. I don't own the song The Oxidising Angel, either. BlutEngel owns the song. You can find the music video on youtube if you want to see or hear it. Review? Tell me if you like it? The lyrics typed when they are dancing is lyrics to a Gaelic (either Gaelic or Irish) song called **Sleepy Maggie **by **Ashley** **MacIsaac**


End file.
